counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Huntsman Weapon Case
The Huntsman Weapon Case is a weapon case consisting of 15 community-made weapon skins released as part of the May 1, 2014 update that also introduced the Bank Collection. It requires a Huntsman Weapon Case Key to be opened. There is a small chance to unbox a Huntsman Knife when opening the case. On June 11th, 2014, the Huntsman Weapon Case was updated, along with the Community Sticker Capsule 1 due to a copyright infringementOriginal author, CanisAlbus, posts a journal entry on June 8th, 2014[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9699/ Official blog: Phoenix comes to a close][http://steamcommunity.com/games/CSGO/announcements/detail/1751086783896069815 Official announcement: Respecting Intellectual Property]. The M4A4 | Howl and several other weapon skins were removed and 6 new weapon skins were added. Contents tec-9-isaac-market.png|Tec-9 - Isaac s342.png|SSG 08 - Slashed galil-ar-kami-market.png|Galil AR - Kami tcz75.png|CZ75-Auto - Twist * mp90.png|P90 - Module * Pp2000.png|P2000 - Pulse * augtorque2.png|AUG - Torque ppbizonanti.png|PP-Bizon - Antique XM1014-heaven-market.png|XM1014 - Heaven Guard tmac10.png|MAC-10 - Tatter * m4a1-s-atomic-alloy.png|M4A1-S - Atomic Alloy Scarcyrex.png|SCAR-20 - Cyrex Usp-s-caiman-market.png|USP-S - Caiman * AK-47 Vulcan.png|AK-47 - Vulcan dsm4a4.png|M4A4 - Desert-Strike * csgo-knife-huntsman-stock.png|Huntsman Knife * Added on June 11, 2014 Update Removed Contents These weapon skins were removed from the Huntsman Weapon Case, since the creators involved with the M4A4 | Howl made these skins and Valve removed all skins of these two contributors, Aussi and Sic for the copyright claim. These skins can only be obtained by trading with other players, by completing a Trade Up Contract (with the exception of M4A4 | Howl) or by purchasing them from the Steam Community Market. Dual-Berettas-market.png|Dual Berettas - Retribution p90desertwarfare1.png|P90 - Desert Warfare cz75-auto-poison-dart-market.png|CZ75-Auto - Poison Dart mac10curse1.png|MAC-10 - Curse USP-s-orion.png|USP-S - Orion M4A4-Howl-Market.png|M4A4 - Howl (Removed from game, replaced by a new version) M4a4-howl-updated.png|M4A4 - Howl (Reclassified as Contraband, replaced old Howl skin) Huntsman-collection.png|The original Huntsman Weapon Case contents before the June 11th, 2014 update Workshop USP-s-caiman-workshop.jpg|USP-S Caiman (Added June 11, 2014) M4a4-desert-strike-workshop.jpg|M4A4 Desert-Strike (Added June 11, 2014) P90-module-workshop.jpg|P90 Module (Added June 11, 2014) P2000-pulse-workshop.jpg|P2000 Pulse (Added June 11, 2014) Mac-10-tatter-workshop.jpg|MAC-10 Tatter (Added June 11, 2014) Cz75-auto-twist-workshop.jpg|CZ75-Auto Twist (Added June 11, 2014) Ak-47-vulcan-workshop.jpg|AK-47 Vulcan AUG-torque-workshop.jpg|AUG Torque Pp-bizon-antique-workshop.jpg|PP-Bizon Antique Galil-ar-kami-workshop.png|Galil AR Kami M4a1-s-atomic-alloy-workshop.jpg|M4A1-S Atomic Alloy Scar-20-cyrex-workshop.jpg|SCAR-20 Cyrex Ssg-08-slashed-workshop.jpg|SSG 08 Slashed Tec-9-asiimov-workshop.jpg|Tec-9 Isaac Xm1014-heaven-guard-workshop.jpg|XM1014 Heaven Guard Mac-10-curse-workshop.jpg|MAC-10 Curse (Removed from case) P90-desert-strike-workshop.jpg|P90 Desert Warfare (Removed from case) Usp-s-orion-workshop.png|USP-S Orion (Removed from case) Cz75-auto-poison-dart.workshop.jpg|CZ75-Auto Poison Dart (Removed from case) Announcement Huntsman_case.png|Huntsman Case Huntsman_knife.png|Huntsman Knife 6-11_Caiman.jpg|USP-S Caiman (Added June 11, 2014) 6-11_desert.jpg|M4A4 Desert Strike (Added June 11, 2014) 6-11_module.jpg|P90 Module (Added June 11, 2014) 6-11_pulse.jpg|P2000 Pulse (Added June 11, 2014) 6-11_tatter.jpg|MAC-10 Tatter (Added June 11, 2014) 6-11_twist.jpg|CZ75-Auto Twist (Added June 11, 2014) Ak47vulcan.png|AK-47 Vulcan Augtorque.png|AUG Torque Bizon_antique.png|PP-Bizon Antique Galilar_kami.png|Galil AR Kami M4a1s_atomic_alloy.png|M4A1-S Atomic Alloy Scar20cyrex.png|SCAR-20 Cyrex Ssg08slashed.png|SSG 08 Slashed Tec9isaac.png|Tec-9 Isaac Xm1014heavenguard.png|XM1014 Heaven Guard Mac10curse.png|MAC-10 Curse (Removed from case) P90desertwarfare.png|P90 Desert Warfare (Removed from case) Uspsorion.png|USP-S Orion (Removed from case) Cz75a_poison_dart.png|CZ75-Auto Poison Dart (Removed from case) M4a4_howl.png|Original M4A4 Howl (Removed from game entirely) Other Csgo-huntsman-case-rare.png|The Huntsman Weapon Case exclusive rare item icon Trivia *Tec-9 | Isaac is created by the same creator as the Asiimov family of skins, and is originally uploaded as Tec-9 | Asiimov, and is also named after science fiction author Isaac Asimov. *The M4A4 | Howl was removed from The Huntsman Collection due to copyright reasons. A few weeks after the release of the Huntsman Case, Valve discovered that the artwork was stolen. Auzzii and Sic stole one of Canisalbus' artworks which was inspired by the author's dog. After that, the Howl was taken to its own exclusive category (known as Contraband) making it rare and expensive. Valve replaced the artwork with a similar one made by them. Auzzii also created a sticker called Howling Dawn and was also taken to the Contraband category. *The Huntsman Collection is the largest collection ever, as it contains 21 skins, with the exception of the Howl. Update History * Added to the game * 6 items have been replaced by items from the workshop. * Fixed M4A4 | Howl showing as the wrong quality in GOTV streams. References Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Weapon Cases